


First Timers

by dupli



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Akira was a bit nervous to admit it, but he’s never kissed anyone before.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 31





	First Timers

**Author's Note:**

> i finally gave in to my temptation and wrote them

It was a summer evening, one where he had taken vacation from Smash to visit his friends for a while.

The Phantom Thieves agreed to meet and hang out at a beach nearby a restaurant. Which to him, was perfect for something he wished to do. Akira was a bit nervous to admit it, but he’s never kissed anyone before.

Whilst the others were inside eating dessert, the young couple decided to spend time together, so they went outside to sit for a while on the beach. The waves reached just enough to touch them.

“It’s nice that I get to spend this time with you.” Akira begins.

“Mhm. How’s Smash treating you?”

“Fine. Ever since Min Min moved in, we’ve been celebrating ‘Mintendo Monday’, where we vote on a dish from her restaurant and whatever wins becomes our dinner for the night.”

“Sounds fun.”

The two sat quietly. With Ryuji slowly leaning over to rest his head on Akira’s shoulder. This made the thief blush.

“Yknow, I missed you a lot.” Akira broke the silence, wrapping his arm around his resting boyfriend. “Even with all the new friends I made.. It wasn’t the same without you there.”

“I feel the same way. It feels really empty.. And it’s super boring.”

Akira knew the others weren’t gonna be too long with their food, so he decided to bring up what he had on his mind.

“Hey.. I wanted to try something.”

“Hmm?”

“You know how we have been dating for a while?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to try.. A kiss. Since we haven’t done it yet.”

“.. Sure. I was actually intending to ask too.” Ryuji gives a chuckle.

He cups his cheeks, feeling how warm they were from the blushing. Before slowly pulling his face close to kiss him. Quickly, they pulled away. Both of their hearts were pounding.

Akira smiled. It was a fuzzy feeling.

“Can we do another?” the other responds, almost breathlessly.

The offer was answered with a nod, and another kiss was given. This time, a bit longer. But still short and sweet.

They pulled away and giggled to each other.

Their soft moment abruptly ended by the doors of the restaurant opening in the distance, with all of the other Phantom Thieves coming out.

“You two coming?” Futaba’s voice called out.

“Yup, just give us a second.” Akira calls back.

The two then get up, exchanging a quick loving glance. They then go up to see their friends.


End file.
